scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Spydra
Spydra is the main antagonist of Gadget Boy & Heather. She is a 6-armed villainess in a pink spider-themed costume that hides her face with a mask. Her face is so hideous that anyone who sees her unmasked will turn to stone from the shock. Spydra has many evil plans, but they're always foiled by Gadget Boy and his friends. Gallery Routine Personality Spydra is a megalomaniac who will do anything to conquer the world. She scolds her minions for their failures and hates being insulted. She thinks she is beautiful, but Boris says otherwise. Appearance Spydra has a slender, hourglass figure with 6 arms and a pink, spider theme costume with a cape. Her face is covered in a mask, the only holes in it are for her green eyes. Quotes Trivia * Spydra is almost the female version of Dr. Claw. Even her parting phrase of "I'll get you yet, Gadget Boy!" is comparable to Claw's "I'll get you next time, Gadget! NEXT TIME!!!". Her primary goals are to bring down Gadget Boy and commit grand crimes of all kinds. Usually, Spydra is seen in her lair, much like Claw is seen at his computer terminal, either in his castle or on the M.A.D. Mobile, but doesn't run a large scale criminal organization similar to M.A.D. Also, Spydra's whole body can be seen, unlike Claw in the original series, where only his arms are seen and he is hiding behind a chair, and Spydra can get out of her chair. Spydra is named for resembling a spider, sporting six arms and keeping her face hidden under a mask. She occasionally takes her mask off to use one of her main powers: the ability to petrify anyone who sees her real face. Of course, the unmasking is always done off-screen or is obscured. Her pet is the vulture Boris, and she is usually towards Boris, often using alliterations to insult Boris. Spydra's minions are the twin brothers Mulch and Hummus, the only recurring minions in the series, as opposed to the different recurring unnamed M.A.D. agents in Inspector Gadget. * Spydra was voiced by veteran DiC voice actress Louise Vallance, who is best known as the voice of Party from Popples, Whazzat Kangaroo from the live-action series Zoobilee Zoo and the singing voice of Sonia from Sonic Underground. *She, Mulch, Hummus, and Boris will hopefully join Manfred, Springbaky, Chimpy, The Meanies 80's, Red Guy, Boar Twenty Five, Teresa Pussy Poo, The Greasers, The Rowdy Ruff Boys, Mandark, Gaston, Lefou, Gaston's baddies, Lionel Diamond, and other film spoof travels in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels will hopefully be in more films to be made. *Her, Boris, Mulch, and Hummus's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Animals, Inc where they and The Greasers try to catch Stephen and his friends, only to miss, and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Animals Category:Humans Category:Gadget Boy Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Blue Characters